


【Breddy】仲夏夜之梦

by YukiAmuro



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Breddy互攻, M/M, 十八世纪AU, 有车 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAmuro/pseuds/YukiAmuro
Summary: 18世纪欧洲背景AU，风流倜傥Eddy公子x贫穷艺术家Brett，BEB向，甜。友情出演小莫莫Mozart和小顿顿Haydn。私设Eddy25，Brett23题又名A Midsummer Night's Dream有剧情车，慎入
Relationships: Brett&Eddy
Kudos: 11





	【Breddy】仲夏夜之梦

一

仲夏时分，烈日灼人。

园丁顶着草帽在庭院里修剪树篱，无数仆佣从偌大的希腊式喷泉前穿过。Eddy坐在阴凉的白色游廊里吃冻酪，像局外人一样静静地眺望着自家的院落。

他身穿一件米色上装、芥末色马裤，随意地翘起修长的腿。Eddy摘下方形细框眼镜，闭上眼睛手指在大腿上飞快地舞动，练习巴赫的平均律。

十八世纪的奥地利贵族少爷，只要不逢战乱，从来不需要为自己的前程做打算。一周一次野餐，两周一次舞会，一月一次出猎。

他厌倦舞会，憎恶杀生，更没有耐心忍受那些只知道勒紧束腰，尖声尖气讲话的小姐。

他需要一点刺激。

昨天去世交沃尔夫冈家和Mozart待了一下午。Mozart比他大两岁，这家伙还是老样子，一副玩世不恭的模样不经意显露出异于常人的才华，十分欠揍。

Eddy不时也会写点小提琴作品，但他深知这都是些无法传世之作，无法和这位朋友的半分相提并可，因此从来没有拿给别人看过。

但Eddy很庆幸有这样一个朋友，Mozart每次谱了新曲子，他总能比其他人先看到原稿。  
Mozart后天要动身去东南部见好兄弟Haydn，询问Eddy是否同行，他欣然答应。

“但是那老头好像不太喜欢我。”

“当然。上次你把他认成我祖父了。”  
“是吗？我怎么不记得了……”  
“Forgetting problem。”

总而言之，当Eddy坐在马车里，撩开门帘，看着萨尔茨堡的瑰丽景色逐渐消失在视线里。他得心仿佛是一座积蓄已久的活火山，血液如岩浆在地底的沟壑里沸腾流动着。

他敏锐地察觉到有什么要发生。

车子断断续续行驶了两天两夜，终于抵达斯图加特。从法兰克福到加特林根的路上，经过一个个的小镇，成片的牧场，连绵的远山，直到看见罗劳村漂亮的尖顶小楼和棕瓦平房。

这是Haydn的故乡，并不阔绰的村落显出一派亲近感，让人Eddy很是喜欢。

Haydn在歌剧院排演戏剧配乐，他的父亲热情地招待Eddy一行人。

Eddy简单地用过了午餐，便告辞说要自己去外面走走。

他对这些富有乡村气息的集市格外感兴趣，正四处打量着，突然被一阵争吵声吸引了。

重重人群里似乎包围着一个四重奏乐团，大提、中提、和小提被另一位小提琴手护在身后。

那人体型纤瘦，一副廉价的黑粗框眼镜架在秀气的鼻梁上，显得书生气十足。他似乎因为害怕，而脸色更苍白了，白得像是小提琴上落下的松香屑。

“我已经和先生您们道过歉了，请让我们离开。”

“这么容易就想走？谁给你们的胆子在我家门口赚钱！”

一个明显比小提琴手高出一个头的男人蛮横地夺走他手里的弓子，用力掰成两断，踩在脚底，又准备要去抢他的小提琴。小提琴手惊恐地把小提琴护在怀里，男人的拳头便重重落在他瘦弱地背上，男人身后又走出几个魁梧的仆人，蠢蠢欲动地走向那个小提琴手……

不妙。

Eddy拨开人群，径直奔过去抡了男人一拳，眼疾手快从彩金剑鞘里拔出长剑，架在男人脖子上，另一手虚空地揽着小提琴手。

“下午好，先生。”

他笑容愈发灿烂，眼里迸发出美洲狮捕猎般的神情，一时将那个男人震慑住。

“先生是需要场地费吗？让我给你。这是我的乐团，这么冒昧打扰您，还请多多见谅。”

男人见Eddy拿出的钱币都是大面值，又着装不凡定是富贵家子弟，刹那间萎靡了下来，灰头土脸地带着人马逃进屋子。

小提琴手还在发抖，像一只落水后被救起的羔羊，哆哆嗦嗦甩着湿漉漉的羊毛。

良久，等他缓过神来，目光定焦在地上断成两半的弓子，瞳孔骤缩，几乎要扑上前去——  
Eddy抓住了他纤细的手臂。

他的声音在小提琴手耳边强而有力地响起：“別碰，脏。”

那一刹那他们不可抑制地四目相对。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Br……Brett。”

Eddy满意地点了点头，悬空的另一只手终于真正地落在Brett肩上，以无可抗拒的力量引领着他走出看热闹的人们。

比起Brett的窘迫，Eddy很享受人们暧昧的目光。他凑近了一分，在Brett的耳垂旁压低了声线。

“It’ tea time。”

二

茶室的富丽堂皇，并没有给Brett带来下午茶的轻松气氛。装在精美东方瓷器里的红茶，焦黄的玛德琳贝壳蛋糕、浓奶油布丁……他不自在地掰着最朴素的曲奇饼干。

Brett怯弱地仰头看向Eddy，尽量自然地笑了笑：“谢谢。”

Eddy双手抱臂，饶有兴致地打量全身紧绷的Brett，似笑非笑，起身帮他切覆盆子乳酪塔。

“你的袖子……”

Eddy低头，看见花边袖口沾上了瑞士卷的奶油，会心一笑，抬手糊了Brett一脸。

“哇你干什么！”

“哈哈哈哈……这样才对，放轻松，小羊羔。”

Eddy眨了眨眼睛。

“谁是小羊！”  
“你。”  
“你才是。”  
“你是。”  
“你是。”  
……

他们又一起吃了晚餐，随后Eddy神秘地说要带Brett去放松一下。

当Brett随Eddy走进这间装潢奢华的建筑，看见柜台前风姿绰约的女店主和各种衣衫不整走来走去的姑娘时，一下子什么都懂了。

他猛地拽住Eddy的衣角。  
“怎么了？Brett？”

Eddy回头，眯起眼睛看穿了他的羞赧，俯身两手捂住Brett的脸颊，搓肥皂一样用力搓了搓，邪气一笑：“你不会在害羞吧。走啦！”

“不不不！这是不道德的我我我我我我走了……”

“你这样是成为不了伟大音乐家地，你看看你们村的海顿出了几次轨。”  
“不！”

但事实证明，看起来单纯无知的Brett比Eddy想象的要外向的多。

看着重重包围在Brett周围的风尘女子们，除了惊叹于Brett的受女生欢迎程度，更有一丝好笑的无奈。

“真是的，原来还挺活跃的。”

他坐在灯火昏暗处，轻声呢喃着，向一个女招待招了找手。

“一杯苹果白兰地，给那边的先生。”  
“是。”

Brett接到那杯酒时,眼睛瞪大了一分，嘴唇轻轻碰了碰，然后小心翼翼地喝了一小口，再是一大口，最后被辣得整张小脸都皱起来。

Eddy托着下巴，自己也没发现嘴角再不住地上扬。

“先生。”

是刚才那个女招待。Eddy回头来：“怎么了，有事吗？”

“您喜欢他，先生。”

Eddy觉得有些好笑：“你怎么这么确定？”

“哦先生，我在这见得人多了。光凭一个人看另一个人的眼神，我就知道他是喜欢她还是喜欢上她。”

她暧昧地笑笑，欠身告退了。

Eddy继续托着腮，盯着Brett的一举一动。直到Brett显些被一个漂亮的姑娘吊走，他才慌忙起身结账，拖着他走出这个红尘之地。

那天Brett喝得有些微醺，坐在马车里，迷迷糊糊地靠在Eddy身上睡着了。

Eddy轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，想起喝下午茶时，Brett说父亲是木匠，供给不起去他去维也纳深造音乐，他便和朋友组了个四重奏乐团，在父亲作坊工作之余，便时常在街头挣些钱攒着。

Brett身上特有的木香蹿入他的鼻尖。

军绿色的工装裤上有明显的木屑和划痕，但那双手又确确实实是艺术家的手，骨节分明、细腻柔软，显然每次做木工都在极其小心地呵护着。

Eddy撩开他额前的碎发，唇贴了上去，静止而流动地感知这个只认识一天的少年。

他们暂且住在Brett家。那天Brett父母出远门看亲去了，小小的砖瓦房里弥漫着和Brett身上一样的自然原木香。

Brett晕乎乎地拉开门，刚一进屋，猝不及防被Eddy摁在墙上。

“Ed……Eddy？！”

“想不想让莫扎特给你写首曲子？”

“唉？”

“想不想在维也纳开演奏会？我们可以一起。”

Eddy从身后抱住Brett，头埋在Brett肩上，手指轻轻摩挲着Brett脖子上粗糙的琴吻，继而低头，轻轻地啃咬着那块茧子。

“才……才不想……”

Brett几乎要哭出来了，只是咬着嘴唇任凭Eddy的动作越来越过火。

“骗子。骗人的小羊羔可是要下地狱的。”

Eddy低声咒骂着，语言不经意带上一点粗俗。与其优雅的上层社会口音形成鲜明对明，宛如在前期印象主义的风景画作里加入一个野兽派的人物。

他开始拉扯Brett的上衣，却突然被到嘴边的小羊发狠推开了。

Brett有些生气，他生气的样字可不温顺，倔强地撅起嘴：“我说了我不是这样的。我……我只是想和你做朋友……”

“我知道，Brett。”

Eddy笑了笑，似乎并不恼羞成怒。

“但只是朋友吗？”

他上前一步，像要印证什么似的在Brett面前蹲下来，盯着他胯间不可忽视的肿胀，满意地挑了挑眉。

“哦，Brett，拒绝之前先看看自己的身体吧……  
你在担心什么？我打赌，今后一定会又一个伟大的作曲家是gay。”

接着是无尽的沉默。良久，只听见Brett带着浅浅鼻音的声调——

“我想我喜欢你，Eddy。”

“Come on。”

“嗯……”

Brett急躁地要去脱Eddy的花边衬衫，手指绞在他精致的玳瑁纽扣上，解了半天解不开，急得眼框都红了。

“笨……”  
Eddy弹了弹他的脑壳，三下五除二，露出自己结实的胸膛。Brett顺势骑在他腿上，握住他的硬物，生涩而野性地套弄着。这要毫无章法的抚慰，让Eddy微微地喘息，他按住Brett的头，睫毛像他的大花园里的白蝶一样轻轻扑闪着。

“用你的嘴……快……Brett……”

“哦？如果我不能。”

“你不？”  
Eddy好笑地注视着自己身上的Brett，说时迟那时快，抓住他的手腕把他压在身下。年轻的少爷仗着身高优势，把他圈在了一个小空间，四下都是Eddy的气息……

“要叫我主人……我在包养你，先生。”  
“你想得美……”

屋外，仲夏夜的蝉鸣和在乡间的湿地地哇交连绵不断。屋内，或是低沉或是尖锐的呻吟，宛如双小提琴二重奏一样交织在一起……

第二天他们起得很晚，直到下午一点才吃好早饭。

Eddy派人送来了自己的琴，敏锐地调好音，递给Brett，发现Brett正好奇的盯着他。

“怎么了？”  
“你调音不用听双音吗？”  
“我能精确知道每一个音应该是怎么样的。”  
“哇！Eddy你好厉害！”  
“难道昨天我没让你觉得我厉害吗？”

Brett脸红了，慌慌张张竟在大正午开始拉一首小夜曲。

太阳快落山时，Brett提议带Eddy到后山走走。

Brett说，到了秋天，后山遍野都是盛放的矢车菊，蓝色、白色……喧嚣着秋日丝毫不逊色的瑰丽。

“Brett，你有想去旅行的地方吗？除了维也纳。”

“嗯……大概是俄罗斯帝国吧。Eddy你呢？”

“芬兰吧。”

“Eddy就会在这里待到矢车菊开吗？”

“我想是会的。改天带你去见见莫扎特吧。”

Eddy拍了拍Brett柔软的头发，温柔地笑笑，把他圈在怀里。

Eddy一直待到了仲夏节。

仲夏节的晚上，罗劳村举办了盛大的篝火晚会。欧洲乡村的舞会，总是更多一分灵性与自由。没  
有扎眼的水晶吊灯，没有客套的礼仪……四处是果木的香气和小孩的歌声，所有的一切都只关乎快乐。

Eddy和Brett也混入其中，以互踩对方脚的形式合跳完了一整首乐曲。

那天夜晚，Eddy牵着Brett的手来到桌前，然后便戏法般从身后抱出一个琴盒：

“仲夏节快乐！”

“哈？哪有人仲夏节送礼物！”

Brett为着这个笨拙的借口笑出声，却还是迫不及待地打开了琴盒。

躺在柔软的黑色天鹅绒琴下的，是一把Brett没有见过的小提琴。

木质显然经久晒干水分，线条优美漆面宛如威士忌一样，流动着琥珀色的光泽。

“试着拉一下？”

Brett擦上松香，运弓，指尖飞速地流动出一首莫扎特的新曲。琴声是他那把破琴不曾有的厚重、饱满，他的目光流露出异于平常的生气。

一曲毕，Eddy凑上前去，吻了吻Brett的眼睛。

“你拉琴的时候，眼里有光。”

Brett担忧地皱起眉头，没有回应Eddy。

“Eddy，这把琴一定很贵，我不能收。”

“嗯？没有的事，我只是随便在一家作坊，挑了把听起来不错的琴，”

“真的吗？”

“不骗你，性价比很不错吧！”

“那……那我就不客气啦！谢谢你。”

“不用客气。”

Eddy又吻了吻他的眼睑。

“我要你眼里永远有光。”

忽然门铃大作，敲门进来一位侍者，转交给Eddy一封快信。

Eddy收敛了温柔，撕开火漆封口，拿出信纸，展开。

一秒，两秒，三秒。

Eddy合上信纸，很快给了Brett一个安心的笑容：“Brett，我可能要回家一躺。不要露出那样的表情，我很快就会回来。真的，我保证。晚安，明天记得来送我。”

隔日，Brett看着Eddy骑马远去的背影，就是有一种感觉，他再也不会回来了。  
他握紧了那把琴，又逐渐舒展开。

三

秋天后山的矢车菊开了，Eddy没有回来。第二年秋天也没有。第三年……

第三年一月的冬天，Brett坐在温暖的火炉面前，整个身子缩成一团，像一个圆滚滚的毛线球。

Eddy的身体总是很暖和，而Brett却常年手脚冰冷，他们抱在一起做爱时，Eddy最喜欢用他的下身贴着Brett冰凉的肌肤，可以说是冰火两重天的体验……

该死的怀念。

Brett的这两年很顺利。他被当地一个有名的乐团录用，随着乐团到了维也纳，拜了一位叫哈恩的小提琴家为师，逐步踏入了乐界的大门。

只是每每夜里Brett想起Eddy的失约，与浑身上下每个细胞都在叫嚣着的求而不得，总是心里一阵抽痛。

“Daisy。”

他叫来新雇的女仆。

“是的，Brett先生？”

“帮我叫一辆马车，我要去萨尔茨堡。”

“What！”

马车单薄的窗棂架，在风的狂吠里仿佛要散架一般。越往西走，愈是寒冷，厚重的棉大衣完全抵御不住这样的寒冷，Brett仿佛死去了一般，嘴唇血色全无，怀里抱着琴盒，整个人一动也不动。

“你还好吗?要不要停下来找个客栈……”  
车夫询问他说。

“请继续赶路。”  
他看向车夫帽子上的冰晶，这才发现，原来下雪了。  
他睫毛上痒痒的，或许是冰在作祟。  
或者是，他想哭了吧。

Brett抵达萨尔茨堡时，已是两天两夜后了。他在饭店喝了几口白兰地，吃了一点覆盆子乳酪塔，觉得身子暖和了一些，决定去附近的琴行换一套新弦。

一路寻找琴行，他一路打听Eddy的住所。  
但得到的答案无一不让他失望。  
所有被询问的人都惊恐地摇头说，这里没有这样一户人家。

Brett强迫自己停止不好的臆想，推门进入琴行。

他把琴交给制琴师，趁着他去找弦的间隙，再次询问了这位老者Eddy的住处。  
“年轻人，请不要在这一代提及这户人。”

老人面色严肃了一分。

“为什么？”

“这本来是我们这的大户人家，你说的这位少爷以前也经常来我这换琴弦，但是前年他的父亲陷入宫廷斗争，被诬陷有反叛罪，他们全家被……”

“被什么？”

Brett面色铁青，急切地追问。

“赐死。”

突然在E弦上爆发出一个高音，随后是无尽的低沉的呕哑嘲哳。

恍惚中，Brett听见制琴师的惊呼：“这是把斯特拉迪瓦里！”

“什么？”

“这把斯琴是你的吗！年轻人，你可真幸运。你不知道安东尼奥大师的琴有多珍……”

那一刹那，Brett瞪大眼睛，黑白色的记忆重新鲜活了起来。

——Eddy，这把琴一定很贵，我不能收。”  
——“嗯？没有的事，我只是随便在一家作坊，挑了把听起来不错的琴，”  
——“真的吗？”  
——“不骗你，性价比很不错吧！”  
——“我要你眼里永远有光。”

Brett走出屋子，小心翼翼地把琴护在怀里，不让满天的飞雪落在Eddy的礼物上。他在屋檐下站里，开始缓缓地演奏。

他不知道他在拉哪一首曲子，因为一切悲伤的音符都无比自然地从他指尖流淌。

“你在哪呢。  
“是不是只要站在街头拉琴，你就会出现呢。”

Brett持续演奏，他的手指被冻地发僵，几乎无法奏出平日里轻轻松松的左手拨弦，甚至连高位换把也有偏移。

“我真是个糟糕的小提琴手。”

在那个最难听的不和谐音出现时，他的眼泪终于落下来。

Eddy……Eddy……

“啊——-”  
他不一切地宣泄着，这二十五个月零7天的等待。

等他反应过来时，他才发现自己几乎要把手里的弓子摁断。

想起Eddy的剑，Eddy的衣袖，Eddy的……笑容，Eddy的温度。

有一瞬间他真觉得，自己就应该把这把琴狠狠地摔碎！

有些想法来不及思考对错，人的本性就几乎要将其付诸行动。Brett越来越悲伤，目光越来越暗，终于像是爆发出来一样，高高地抬起了琴。

三，二……

“嘿！你他妈在做什么！住手！”

琴落下的瞬间，另一双手默契地接住了。Brett诧异地低头，看见一双愤怒的面庞，随即是铺天  
盖熟悉的气息。

Eddy穿着斗篷，脸被隐藏在巨大的帽子下。

“你说的，这只是一把从作坊里随便买来的性价比很高的琴。”  
“我……”  
“你是鬼吗？”  
“你觉得呢！”

Eddy对上Brett红通通的眼睛，气一下子消了。他紧闭着嘴巴，目光平静地诉诸一切：

“但Brett，我没法和你在维也纳办一场盛大的交响乐了。”

“我不在乎的。我从前就和你说过，我不要你为我做什么，我只想和你成为朋……”

Brett欲言又止，最后终于下定决心地说出：

“我想和你成为恋人。”

Eddy愣了愣，大手探探Brett冰冷的手，把他拥进自己温暖的斗篷。隔在他们之间的，是那把如今珍贵并且随着历史即将更加无价的斯特拉迪瓦里琴。

“Eddy，我要把这把琴卖了，换一把普通的琴。然后我们用多余的钱去旅行。”

“你的小脑袋最好想清楚，我当时弄到这把遗留的琴就不容易，今后更是不可能帮你弄到了。”

“可我觉得斯特拉迪比不上艾迪。”

Eddy满意地笑了笑：  
“我们去哪？”

“俄罗斯帝国圣彼得堡。”

“会有基佬作曲家吗？”

“谁知道呢，如果有的话，我可能很喜欢他的曲子吧。”

尾声

仲夏的夜里，Brett迷迷糊糊地醒过来，看见枕在自己肩头的微微打鼾的Eddy，这里没有十八世纪的街道，没有雪，没有斯琴。才反应过来，这只是一个过于冗长的梦罢了。

明天早上，他要和他的恋人一起直播演奏柴可夫斯基D大调小提琴协奏曲op.35。

嗷，该死的俄国基佬。

他拉开窗帘，让轻盈的光线落入房间。

仲夏时分，星光宜人。

The end

玩梗：西贝柳斯是芬兰的，老柴是俄国人和他的侄子有一腿。


End file.
